


Repair Your Broken Wings

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU Klaine, Famous Klaine, M/M, Self Esteem Issues, Sex, actor!Kurt, pornstar!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard to date when the media is all around you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Pornstar!Blaine seduces famous!Kurt and people find out

Kurt loved these parties. Hell, he wanted to be famous just to get into these parties. There were aerialists doing flips on long silk ropes and an ice luge for pouring the signature drink. People were fawning over him and he was dressed fabulously. 

It was a party for some fashion event and the first party he had been to since his Oscar nomination. Cameras flashed, he smiled and posed, and he was going to be in People. It was perfect.

Then he saw him.

The other man was grinning at him behind his drink (some pink monstrosity that Kurt refused to touch) and winked when their eyes met. He was a little on the short side but was slim and incredibly good looking in his fit grey suit. His red tie stood out against his black shirt and his grin was far too white in the dark room. The man’s hair was wild and curly, looking like he had just…come on Kurt.

"Congrats on the Oscar nomination," The man clinked their glasses together when he walked up. "There really wasn’t a doubt you would be nominated, just like there’s not a doubt you’ll win."

"Thank you stranger," Kurt was just tipsy enough to flirt back. 

"Stranger? I would have thought you would have seen at least one of my movies," The man pouted. 

"I’m sorry!" Kurt tried desperately to place the man’s face (and how could he forget it?). "Give me a hint?"

"Nope," The man grinned, teeth flashing. "Here’s my card through."

He handed Kurt a black card with dark blue writing on it. 

Blaine Night

"Google my name, watch a movie or two," Blaine gave him another smile. "Have fun. See you later Kurt."

Kurt slipped the card in his back pocket, trying not to look at Blaine’s ass in his slacks as he walked away. It had been far too long since he broke up with his last boyfriend. It was so hard now since he was nominated for an Oscar. He wanted the focus to be on that and not on his newest scandal with a guy.

When he got back to his house he changed into his pajamas and googled Blaine Night, still a little tipsy. He clicked on the first link, encouraged when a picture of Blaine came up. The Blaine in the picture looked just as good as he did in real life, dressed in what looked like a school uniform and was giving the camera a sweet little smile. 

Maybe some kind of high school movie website?

Kurt clicked play on the preview for the movie and leaned back, too tipsy to want to read the synopsis. The video started with Blaine looking up at an older man, maybe a teacher, with wide eyes.

"Please Mr. Haversham," He pleaded. "I really need to get on the choir. It’s my dream. No one told me when the tryouts were starting so I missed them. Is there anything I could do?"

"Oh Blaine," The teacher gently took hold of his chin. "Maybe I can give you a different type of tryout."

Oh.

Ooooooh.

Kurt realized exactly what kind of actor Blaine was. 

The preview jumped to Blaine on his knees, blushing and looking up at the teacher as two fingers pressed into his mouth. His eyes rolled back as he started sucking on the fingers and the man started talking.

"Fuck yes, you want this don’t you," The man moaned, fucking Blaine’s mouth with his fingers. "Can’t wait to see my big cock fucking into your sweet little mouth. Want to get on that choir? You’ll need to suck my dick."

The scene changed again to Blaine choking as the man pressed his cock deeply into his throat. Kurt’s mouth dropped open a little and he gasped. He never did this. Never. Ever.

But he was tipsy.

And Blaine looked so good in that blazer drooling around a cock.

So…maybe he bought Blaine’s movie.

Maybe he jerked off to the scene of his “audition” where six other guys gang banged Blaine.

Maybe he bought his second movie. 

Kurt was an actor, an artist. He was just enjoying the art of another artist.

The next time Kurt saw Blaine was the night he won his Oscar. He was on Cloud Nine, held up by everyone congratulating him and a constant flood of champagne. 

"Congratulations," Blaine appeared next to him and clinked their glasses together again, smile wide. 

"Blaine Night," Kurt slurred slightly. "What are you doing here? I don’t think your movies were nominated for anything."

"True," Blaine nodded. "I’m here as a date of a much older, washed up actor. I’m not sure where he is…he was getting grabby."

"I watched your movies," He blurted out and Blaine’s smile widened. "They were really good."

"Yeah? What was your favorite part?"

"I think…the part when you had to try out props for your competition," Kurt felt himself blushing, remembering the way Blaine screamed as the machine pounded into him. 

"I couldn’t walk for two days after," Blaine smirked. 

"But…" A camera flash started Kurt out of the conversation and he panicked at the things that could show up in the magazines later. 

Kurt Hummel Flirts with Pornstar Blaine Night

Actor Kurt Hummel Gets Acting Tips from Pornstar

"I have to go," Kurt stuttered, forcing himself away from those hypnotizing eyes and towards a group of popular actors. Blaine was enchanting. He was addictive. He was the end of Kurt’s reputation. 

Kurt saw Blaine next in a Whole Foods, buying granola. 

At first, he didn’t recognize the other man. Blaine was dressed in sweatpants and an oversized faded, pink sweatshirt. His hair was frizzy and curly and he was wearing thick rimmed glasses. Finally, Kurt walked up to him as he frowned over the boxes. 

"I prefer the one in the bag," Kurt said from behind him and Blaine spun around, eyes wide. He looked so much like the wide-eyed character in his movies that Kurt had to fight down the sudden rush of blood south. "It has dried fruit in it."

"Oh," Blaine smiled at him awkwardly. "Thanks."

"So, fancy seeing you here," Kurt reached around him to grab a box of Wasabi peas. 

"Right? No cameras here," Blaine’s smirk returned and he put the granola in his basket. "So you can talk to me."

"Sorry about that," Kurt looked down at his feet, feeling a little ashamed. "It’s just…"

"I get it," He shrugged. "You still watched my movies."

"You’re talented," Kurt winced at the words. "Wait…no…"

"That’s flattering," Blaine laughed. "I wouldn’t mind giving you a private viewing. Your last boyfriend didn’t seem too…talented."

"How could you possibly know that?" Kurt found himself smiling.

"Remember that short little sex scene he did in that terrible movie?" Blaine cocked his head to the side. "First off, it was short…and little…but he had no attitude. He didn’t even try and if you can’t try on camera…"

"You’re right," Kurt smiled. 

"And I would try to be more flirtatious but…" He motioned towards his outfit. 

"I think you look cute like this, very low key," Kurt was wearing baggy jeans and a tshirt himself. "Avoid the cameras right?"

"The star of Auditioning for the Garglers isn’t normally in People," Blaine shrugged. "Plus, people don’t normally recognize me with my clothes on and they’re aren’t likely to call me out. No one’s going to brag about meeting their favorite gay porn star."

"Maybe we should continue this conversation back at my place," The words left his mouth before he could think them through. 

"Sure," Blaine smiled.

They paid for their groceries and soon sat in front of Kurt’s television, sharing a package of oreos. Kurt tried to stare intently at the screen as Blaine licked at the cream. 

"How do you stay in shape? You’ve eaten like thirty oreos," Kurt complained. "If I eat four I have to spend an hour on the treadmill and eat nothing but celery for a week."

"Do you have any idea how many calories sex burns? Sex itself burns about one hundred and forty calories in thirty minutes. If you’re on top it can burn two hundred. Giving oral burns like one hundred," Blaine shrugged.

"Seriously?"

"More if you bend into weird positions," Blaine shot him a grin. "And I get moved into a looooot of weird positions."

"I know," Kurt coughed a little. 

They sat in compatible silence, watching bad television until Kurt felt himself getting antsy. It had been way too long since he had sex and sitting in the same room with someone who he had jerked off to every night for the past week was testing his resolve. 

Blaine was sitting on the floor in front of him and he leaned back against Kurt’s legs. Kurt hesitated for a moment before he placed his hands on Blaine’s shoulders. Blaine sighed and rolled his shoulders, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

Fuck, this was getting way out of hand. 

Kurt moved to tangle his fingers in Blaine’s curly hair and his hazel eyes fluttered shut. Almost instantly, Kurt was far harder than he had ever been in his life. He kept raking his fingers through the thick hair and Blaine let out a soft moan, rolling his shoulders back. 

"That feels good," He sighed. 

"Yeah?" Kurt whispered, throat dry. 

"Mmhmm," Blaine turned a little to face him, nuzzling his cheek into Kurt’s thigh. He looked up at him through his glasses and smiled as Kurt gently took the frames off his face. 

"Is this okay?" Kurt asked, caressing his cheek. 

"So okay," Blaine said breathlessly. 

Kurt’s gasp caught in his throat when Blaine’s slender fingers slid up his thigh and undid his pants, sliding the zipper down. He gave him a cheeky smile as he reached in and pulled out Kurt’s rock hard erection. 

"Mmm, and I thought the Oscar was impressive," He chuckled soft and sucked the tip into his mouth.

Kurt’s head dropped back and he let out a long moan. His hands tangled in Blaine’s hair as the other man moaned and bobbed up and down. Blaine was really working his cock, swallowing around him and pausing to look up at him through hazy eyes.

"Fuck, fuck," Kurt had to fight to not buck up his hips and whimpered. "God, you’re so good."

Blaine hummed around his cock and started moving faster and faster. 

"Shit! I’m gonna…"

"Do you want to come on my face?" Blaine pulled off and asked hoarsely. Kurt had to fight to not come right then and there. 

"Yes, yes," Kurt gasped, writhing. 

"Do it, paint my face," Blaine gave his cock one last lick and Kurt was coming. Stripes landed on his cheek, forehead, nose and mouth. With a soft moan, Blaine licked the part closest to his mouth and Kurt pulled him in for a hard kiss. 

"Oh fuck," Kurt whispered and Blaine grinned. 

"Give me a sec," Blaine stood up quickly, bulge obvious in his pants. "I’m going to go wash off my face. Then maybe we can talk about round two."

Kurt watched with wide eyes as Blaine slipped into the bathroom, returning with drops of water sliding down his face. He slid into Kurt’s lap and kissed him deeply, placing a hand under his chin. 

"I see why they’re making part fifteen of your movie," Kurt gasped when they broke apart. "You’re so good."

Blaine laughed and ground down on his lap.

"Guess I can cross off sex with a porn star on my bucket list," Kurt laughed and Blaine froze. There was a pause before Blaine climbed off his lap and took a few steps back, turning towards the door. 

"Bye."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Kurt struggled to think clearly and stood, pulling his pants up. 

"Maybe I don’t want to be something you cross off a list," Blaine shot back and slammed the door behind him. Kurt stared at him, eyes wide. He could chase after him. He could. But…what if there were cameras outside? 

He let Blaine leave.

For two weeks, Kurt felt horrible. The interviews he gave were lackluster and he struggled to get interested in work. Something about Blaine kept his attention on him constantly. He worried about what he was doing, who he was seeing, and where he was. He was nice. He was sweet. He was interesting. 

And if he had a different job, things would be different. 

At three in the morning on a Friday, Kurt woke up to frantic knocking on his front door. For a moment he was terrified, images of a serial killer flashing through his head but the slurred words made him freeze.

"Kurt?" It was Blaine. "Kuuuurt. Let me in please…it’s cold."

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurt swung open the door and yanked in a completely wasted Blaine. 

"I don’t like being the fantasy okay?" Blaine pushed him slightly, too drunk to actually move him. "I don’t like the idea that everyone is just fulfilling a fantasy."

"How did you get here?" Kurt frowned and helped Blaine sit down, startled to see tears gathering in his eyes. 

"I walked."

"Blaine! Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" Kurt grabbed him a bottle of water. 

"I don’t like it," Blaine let out a soft sob and Kurt sat down next to him, hesitating before wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "When I like a guy it just turns out they fucked me because of some schoolboy fetish or because they want to fuck a porn star. No one really wants to like me."

Shit.

"I’m so sorry if I made you feel like that," Kurt whispered. 

"Because I like you," Blaine leaned into his touch, sobbing. 

"I like you too," Kurt rubbed his back. "Blaine, I really do like you."

"You do?" Blaine looked up at him with wide, sad eyes. 

"You’re funny and sweet and charming," Kurt smiled and gently wiped tears off his cheeks. "You’re pretty much the perfect guy."

Blaine nodded a few times, his nods becoming slower and slower until he fell asleep on Kurt’s shoulder. Carefully, Kurt lowered him onto the couch and covered him with a blanket, dropping a kiss on his forehead before falling asleep on the chair. 

He woke up to Blaine groaning and rolling over on the couch.

"Oh God…"

"Let me get you some bread," Kurt stood up, grabbing a loaf of bread and another bottle of water. "My dad always says the carbs suck up the alcohol."

"I’m pretty sure my blood has already done that," Blaine nibbled at the bread and closed his eyes. "So…last night?"

"We didn’t have sex," Kurt gave him a reassuring smile. "Remember anything?"

"Unfortunately I remember everything."

"I meant what I said, I’m really sorry," Blaine nodded slightly. "I do…like you."

"How high school," Blaine chuckled. 

"Seriously!" Kurt slapped his leg and sat on the other side of the couch. "I think you’re a good guy."

"Thanks," Blaine smiled, the first real smile Kurt had seen. "You too."

"I shouldn’t have done what I did," Blaine sighed. "I want…want to get to know someone first you know? I want to fall in love and have sex as like a deeper connection kind of thing. But…the people I sleep with have only ever seen me naked. There’s no deeper connection and I guess I’m used to that."

"Are you from California?" 

"What?"

"I’m getting to know you," Kurt nudged his leg with his foot. "Now, are you from California originally?" 

"Ohio actually," Blaine smiled. "A small town called Westerville."

"I’m from Lima!"

"No way!" Blaine grinned and kicked him back lightly. 

"Why did you come to California?"

"Same reason you did, to become an actor," Blaine’s smile faded. "Not a actor in porn or anything. I really just wanted to act and sing…maybe write some songs but…it’s hard to get jobs."

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, leaning against the back of the couch. 

"So, I moved here with my best friend and the only jobs we could find were as strippers. My last name is actually Anderson, but that doesn’t sound too good when you’re naked. Sam and I were really into Superheroes in high school and my name was Nightbird," Blaine let out a little laugh. "And you should see Sam’s abs. Damn. So…we were dancing and this guy comes up to us. He told me that he could get me an acting job and I jumped on it. I realized what kind of job it was when I got on set but…I really needed the money. It kind of exploded from there and…here I am."

"What happened to Sam?"

"I haven’t seen him since," Blaine said softly. "I just couldn’t face him after. I mean…I was nominated for Best Oral Scene in the AVN awards. Is this really where my life peaks?"

"No," Kurt shook his head. "Do you want to do this forever?"

"No," Blaine scrunched up his nose.

"Sing for me," Kurt smiled, squeezing his ankle. "Pleeeease."

"Fine," Blaine rolled his eyes. "I tried my best to feed her appetite, keep her coming every night, so hard to keep her satisfied. Kept playing love like it was just a game, pretending to feel the same, then turn around and leave again."

Kurt stared at him as the last note lingered in the air. 

"See, there’s a reason I have sex on camera and don’t sing," Blaine sighed.

"Are you serious? You are amazing," Kurt sat forward and grabbed his hands. "Blaine, I can talk to my manager. You need to sing, you have to share your voice."

Blaine gave him another one of his bright smiles and squeezed his hands back. 

"Kurt! Kurt!" He turned aimlessly to the reporter calling his name, squinting among the camera flashes. "Tell us about your mysterious boyfriend!"

"His name is Blaine," Kurt gave the camera a smile. "We’ve been dating for a few weeks."

"And how do you feel about him being in adult movies?" A reporter asked and the other reporters held their microphones to his face, looking far too excited. 

"Blaine is an unbelievably talented actor and singer. He is someone who is going to go far in life," He smiled. "The adult movies were something he did in order to make a living. I love Blaine and I support his decisions."

"You don’t think it’s dirty?"

"Do you often look up gay pornstars?" Kurt laughed as a few reporters chuckled, glaring at the tactless question. "I love Blaine. He’s a beautiful, amazing man and I’m so lucky he chose to date me. Thank you."

That night Kurt walked back into his house, exhausted. As soon as he stepped into the living room, he was met with a grinning Blaine. The other man wrapped his arms around him tight. 

"I love you too," He smiled, kissing him. 

"Good," Kurt grinned. 

"I have a glass of wine if you want one," Blaine nodded towards the coffee table. 

"I have a surprise," Kurt reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "It’s Sam Evans’ number."

"Oh…"

"Call him," Kurt gave him a smile. 

"Thank you," Blaine smiled back and dialed the number. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kurt took a sip of his wine as Blaine put the phone to his ear.


	2. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by totbanditblainers: could you do a sequel to Repair Your Broken Wings? like where Burt finds out, or just about anything else. I love all of your work.

“You look like you’re going to throw up,” Kurt laughed as they pulled into the driveway. “Why are you so worried?”

 

“You’ve brought back tons of boyfriends right?” Blaine smoothed down the sleeves of his shirt. “I want to impress them so I should say I’m like a doctor right? That sounds good.”

 

“They know who you are. I’m not ashamed of you Blaine,” Kurt leaned across the center console to kiss him gently. “They know I love you and that I think you’re amazing. Just be yourself, tell the truth.”

 

With a final huff, Blaine hopped out of the car and followed his boyfriend to the front door. He had sex in front of thirty people and his videos were some of the most popular in the porn world but he was beyond nervous to meet his boyfriend’s parents.

 

Oh God, what if they had seen his movies. 

 

Well, if they had watched his movies there was a whole new issue to worry about. 

 

A huge man in a flannel shirt and baseball cap opened the door, smiling warmly at Kurt. He pulled his son into a tight hug and turned to a terrified Blaine.

 

“You must be Blaine,” he held out a hand and Blaine reached forward to quickly take it.

 

“Yes sir,” he shook his hand. 

 

“Please, call me Burt,” he stepped aside. “Come on in.”

 

The Hummel-Hudsons were incredibly nice. They were beyond welcoming and clearly wanted to get to know Blaine. However, he could feel a constant almost judgment behind every question they asked and by the time dinner came around he was on edge. 

 

“So Blaine,” Burt shot him a look. “Where do you see yourself in ten years?”

 

“Acting,” Blaine said honestly, spreading some butter on a slice of bread. “Maybe singing.”

 

“Oh, you hope to continued the…line of work you’re in?” Burt looked uncomfortable. 

 

“Nah,” he shrugged, giving Burt a small smile. “The porn industry isn’t very kind to aging actors.”

 

Carole let out a loud laugh when Burt just looked horrified. “Do you at least like your job? Kurt told me you were very popular and had won a few awards.”

 

“What else did you tell them?” Blaine teased Kurt before turning back to Carole. “I do enjoy it. The people I work with are great. Plus, we have a wonderful caterer who brings the most amazing food to all the shoots. It’s not as seedy and gross as television makes it out to be.”

 

“And you’re safe?” Burt looked at him intensely and both Blaine and Kurt blushed bright red. 

 

“Absolutely. I’m very specific about who I work for and the company is very clear on their testing procedure,” Blaine tipped his chin up. 

 

“Alright,” Burt nodded, satisfied. 

 

“So, you’re from Ohio as well?” Carole asked, handing the bowl of mashed potatoes to Blaine.

 

Kurt lightly nudged Blaine’s foot with his under the table, giving him a bright smile. He grinned back and squeezed Kurt’s hand under the table before answering her question. 


End file.
